Dragon Age: Sixth Blight
by Kaioo
Summary: The Grey Wardens need an army to combat the Architect's massive Darkspawn army. The Architect is back, his plan achieved. He had found not one, but two Old Gods. Ferelden would need everything it has, but would it succeed?
1. Prologue

A/N: I decided to make a Dragon Age story after completing The Awakening, which inspired me to write this… This story is made by me, but Dragon Age is property of Bioware. This story is based after The Awakening, roughly 3 years after The Awakening took place.

* * *

The Architect had promised he would take the Darkspawn away after the Commander gave some of his blood. The Architect had lied. He had tricked the Commander into giving him the blood to both create more Disciples- generals for his Darkspawn army- and to feed the Children. The Architect had found a way to produce a massive amount of blood from one drop, and he had three towers filled to the brim with the blood. He stared down to the trench located to the right of the towers, where at least 50 Broodmothers were. Childer grubs wandered all around the Broodmothers.

20 of the Broodmothers used to be Humans. 10 used to be Elves, 10 Dwarves, and 10 Qunari. On the bridge high above the Broodmother breeding ground marched part of the Architect's army, amassing at the ruins of Vigils Keep. Soon, they would march on Ferelden. Amaranthine had been abandoned at the first signs of the massive Darkspawn army at Vigils Keep. The Architect was annoyed at the fact the Commander had moved the Grey Wardens back to Soldiers Peak a year previous to his march on Vigils Keep. However, it saved him time, as he didn't have to replace fallen Darkspawn. Vigils Keep was at least five times bigger than the last time the Architect had been here, and the various courtyards were filled to the brim with Darkspawn. Hurlocks and Genlocks were together, whilst Shrieks were in their own courtyard. Ogres were also in their own courtyard for obvious reasons.

The Architect smiled as two dragons flew over the bridge, heading out of the chasm towards Vigils Keep. He had found two Old Gods to lead this Blight. There was no way this Blight could be stopped. He smiled as he stared at the corpse of The Mother, left abandoned here all this time.

"It's a pity you failed me." The Architect sighed. "I had hoped you would kill the Commander, saving me the trouble of massive losses in this Blight. However, you played your part well."

With that, he set the corpse on fire, and walked away as the flames swirled into the air. He would make his way to Vigils Keep, and would be there by the end of the night.

* * *

The Commander sat on his throne of sorts, staring out at the various Grey Wardens going through their joinings. Over the course of the 3 years since he had slain the Mother, over 4000 Grey Wardens had been successfully brought in as full Grey Wardens. Only 10 had died in their Joinings, which was good. Currently there were at least 1000 Grey Wardens in this room, and he had reports of at least 2000 more on their way. Since he had saved the land twice, people from across the land were coming to join the Wardens. The Commander's trial was simple too. Prove yourself in combat against the Commander or one of his companions and they were initiated into the Wardens. He had brought back Leliana, Zevran, Sten, Sigrun, Justice- who had found another body-, Anders- who had finally appeared again and came with a horde of Templars after him-, Oghren- who he had finally persuaded to bring Felsi and her child to Soldiers Peak- and Nathaniel Howe, who had been given part of the Commander's own land of Highever. Suddenly, the doors to the throne room burst open and a messenger came stumbling in. He managed three steps before collapsing to the floor, everything stopping in the room.

The Commander rushed out of his seat, and was at the side of the messenger in seconds.

"Good ser, what is the problem?" the Commander asked, helping the messenger up slightly.

"Commander… Darkspawn… have taken Vigils Keep. It's taken me a whole year to get here…" the messenger coughed.

"A whole year?" the Commander asked.

"You left Vigils Keep three years ago with your Grey Wardens. A year after Darkspawn conquered the Vigil, killing everyone who had remained. Mistress Woolsley and Captain Garavel died in the defence of the vault. They gave me this." the messenger gasped, placing something in the Commander's hand before collapsing to the floor dead.

The Commander looked down at the object in his hands. His face contorted in shock at the sight of a shield, his family crest on the front of the shield. He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Nathaniel looking down at him.

"That's the Cousland crest isn't it?" Nathaniel asked, his smile quite visible on his face.

The Commander stood up, and now looked down at Nathaniel, who stood at 6 foot, whilst the Commander was 6 foot 6 inches.

"Yes." The Commander replied. "I'm just wondering why a shield of my family's would be at Vigils Keep…In ex-Howe land…"

"I have no idea Aedan." Nathaniel sighed, his armour gleaming in the sunlight. "But what I do know is this: If the Darkspawn have taken Vigils Keep, that means the Architect is back. We need an army amassed, and fast."

"Yes." Aedan said, nodding, placing the Cousland shield on his back. "Send a messengers to Brecilian Forest, Denerim, Redcliffe, the Circle of Magi and Orzammar. Have the dwarves build us an army of Steel and Inferno Golems, have the Magi provide us with Mages and Templars, have the Elves provide us with their halla riders and archers and Redcliffe's Knights and Militia. If Vigils Keep fell, then the Darkspawn are much larger than from the Blight that marched on us in the last Blight."

"As you command." Nathaniel bowed. "You heard him! Send word to the various places! We need men!"

"Nathaniel, contact Master Wade, tell him the Commander of the Grey requires his brilliant skills of smithing. Find Gorim as well, he is a brilliant, easy to reach, Dwarvern smith. Send out Oghren, Leliana and Sten to gather Grey Wardens. We need larger numbers of Grey Wardens than what we've got." Aedan growled, looking around the room. "Finish the Joinings now! Prepare for war! We must protect Ferelden!"

A cheer rose in the room as Oghren, Leliana and Sten rushed out of the room to accomplish their job.

"Nathaniel, send a messenger by horseback to the docks of Denerim. We need to request some support from Orlais. Also, inform them about Mistress Woolsley." Aedan said as he walked towards the doors.

"Right away Aedan." Nathaniel said. "Wait, where are you going?"

"To Denerim." Aedan sighed. "I'm calling a Landsmeet."

"Can you do that?" Nathaniel asked.

"I'm the teyrn of Highever. I'm more important than anyone except a King. Oh, and seeing as you are my arl of Southern Highever, you'll be attending too." Aedan said, as Nathaniel ordered a messenger to Denerim.

"Who is going to be attending this Landsmeet?" Nathaniel asked as the two of them wandered to the courtyard of Soldiers Peak.

"Arl Eamon of Redcliffe, Bann Teagan of Redcliffe, Arlessa Isolde of Redcliffe, Bann Bries of Mountain's Peak, Arl Talri of Amaranthine, Ser Greyhen of Amaranthine, Ser Seyi of Amaranthine, Bann Syrian of Ostagar, Arl Basmar of Ostagar, Queen Elissa of Denerim, King Alistair of Denerim, Arl Seighard of Denerim, Bann Sighed of Honnleath, Arlessa Sara of Honnleath, Arl Bayrn of Honnleath, Teyrn Boren of River Dane, Bann Semir of River Dane, Arl Kalum of River Dane, Arlessa Kalassa of River Dane, Bann Tesir of River Dane, Banns Dreidan, Dreidok and Dreidor of Skyden." Aedan sighed, frowning when he mentioned Elissa. "Oh, and you and I of Highever."

"That's all of the lords." Nathaniel frowned.

"Except for Garavel and Woolsley of Vigils Keep who are fallen, and Banns Calum, M'adoc, M'edoc and M'ordoc of Amaranthine who have gone missing." Aedan sighed as he and Nathaniel mounted their horses.

"I sent the word for the Landsmeet milord. By the time we reach Denerim, the lords will of amassed." Nathaniel said as they set off from Soldiers Peak.

Their journey would be at least 3 days, enough time for the messengers to arrive and give word.

"Good. Let's hope we make it in time." Aedan said, urging his horse faster.

* * *

The Dragons burst into the sky, and the villagers stared upwards at the magnificent beasts, momentarily distracted from the banging on their gate. Suddenly, the gates burst open, and the Darkspawn swarmed towards them. Screams split the air as what few men were in the village tried with no success to hold off the Darkspawn. The men were cut down as quickly as the dragons had appeared. The Darkspawn killed most of the women, taking around 5 women with them as they left. The dragons swooped down and lit the village on fire, before swooping back up into the clouds. Once all the Darkspawn were gone, a lone man stood back up. He stared around, trying to find other survivors, but could find none. This man was Bann Calum of the village of Crystal, part of Amaranthine. He had to rush to Denerim, and inform the king.

He staggered into the stables and found one horse left remaining, but something was scaring it. Suddenly, three Hurlocks burst out from one of the stable rooms where a dead horse lay on the ground. They roared at Calum, who swung his sword, splitting open the chests of the Darkspawn. They collapsed to the floor as he rushed to the horse, getting on it, and urging it forward as fast as it could go. It burst down the path, turning left, away from the Darkspawn army which was heading back north to Vigils Keep. The dragons were flying with the horde as Calum's path turned left again, and he began heading south. At the pace he was going, he'd be at Denerim within two nights.


	2. The Landsmeet and Denerim

The Architect paced the battlements of Vigils Keep, staring down at his army that stretched far down the pathway. His army would soon be ready to march. In a week, Ferelden would be no more. His army had been amassed, and everything was slotting into place. The humans, elves and dwarves would make their stand… to no avail. The Architect smiled at the thought. The Broodmothers, his breeding force, had been killed. He had no more use for them. His army was ideal. Soon, they would strike. Soon, Ferelden would be his. Soon, he would become an Old God.

* * *

The court doors slammed open as a lone man came stumbling in, his armour dried with blood of Darkspawn. Heads turned in his direction as the slamming of the doors reverberated on the walls.

"Calum, what are you doing here?" Alistair asked, smiling at the sight of one of his friends.

"Milord.. Darkspawn.. Archdemons.." Calum gasped.

Alistair's eyes widened.

"Archdemons?" Alistair asked.

"Darkspawn attacked Crystal. Burnt it to the ground.. Vigils Keep is gone. It's a Sixth Blight." Calum coughed, collapsing to the ground.

"Calum!" Alistair cried out, rushing to his friend's side.

Calum stared up at the King, struggling to breathe.

"Milord. Protect Ferelden." Calum sputtered, blood filling his throat.

Calum's head lolled to one side as the last few ounces of life seeped out of him. Alistair held his friend's corpse in his hands, staring in shock at the sudden loss. Alistair stood up suddenly as he heard a commotion outside. Alistair knew a Landsmeet had been called by Aedan, but he was awaiting the arrival of Aedan.

Once Alistair reached outside, he was greeted with the sight of two men. One he was considerably familiar with, the other he didn't recognise, but he felt as if he knew him.

"Ahh, Aedan, glad of you to join us." Alistair said, smiling as he walked to greet his friend.

Aedan embraced Alistair, before pulling away.

"I wish it was under better circumstances my good friend." Aedan sighed. "This is Nathaniel Howe, estate holder of South Highever."

"I know why you called the Landsmeet." Alistair sighed. "It's because there is a Sixth Blight."

"A Blight?" Aedan asked, shocked. "I called it because the Architect is back with an army."

"You don't know about the Archdemons?" Alistair asked.

"Archdemons?" Aedan asked.

"Yes. Bann Calum turned up. He's dead. Before he died, he informed me that Darkspawn attacked his village of Crystal. He saw two dragons- Archdemons- fly up into the sky." Alistair replied.

Alistair stared at something behind Aedan, and he turned around to see representatives of the various species and parties arriving at the Royal Palace. Keeper Lalyani, the 2nd successor to Zathrian of the Dalish- who had finally been united as one clan for a long time-, Prince Khazar Harrowmont, successor to Lord Harrowmont, King of Orzammar, Ser Gazril of Redcliffe, First Enchanter Irving of the Magi, and Knight-Commander Soyren of the Templars.

"Glad to see you answered my calls." Aedan said, smiling.

"How could we not after all you've done for us?" Irving asked, smiling.

"Our armies are at Soldier's Peak, awaiting your command." Soyren said, offering his hand to Nathaniel.

Nathaniel took Soyren's hand and smiled at him. Three figures began approaching the Royal Palace, and as they neared Aedan recognised them.

"Leliana, Sten, Oghren!" Aedan shouted as the figures joined them.

"The Grey Wardens are at Soldier's Peak. We managed to get 3,000 Grey Wardens besides the 2,000 you already had going. All of them survived the Joining. We have around 10,000 Grey Wardens currently." Leliana said, bowing.

"Good." Aedan said, smiling. "Try and gather some more around Denerim and rendezvous with me at Soldier's Peak in four days."

"Right away." Leliana said, and the trio left to gather more Grey Wardens.

"It's surprising how willingly people obey you." Nathaniel sighed as he watched the trio leave. "How are you so charismatic?"

"I wouldn't say I'm charismatic" Aedan laughed, before turning to Alistair. "Let us proceed with the Landsmeet."

* * *

The doors to the Landsmeet room opened and Alistair, Aedan and Nathaniel walked in. Heads turned as the door opened, and several of the lords bowed, both to Alistair and Aedan. The trio stopped in the middle of the room, and Aedan looked around at everyone, who were stood in silence, waiting for one of them to speak.

"Milords, the reason I have gathered you is simple. A Darkspawn army has been formed, larger than anything we've seen before, and we need men. This is another Blight. Bann Calum, before he died, told our King that he saw two Archdemons. This will be much tougher than any Blight we've faced before. The losses will be severe." Aedan sighed.

"I will not aid. Haven't we lost enough men already?" Sighed growled.

"So you'd rather watch us die and then have the Darkspawn take your lands, kill your people. Don't you have a child on the way Sighed? Think what they'll do to it. Think what they'll do to your wife. You know what they do to women." Aedan shouted, and Sighed, at the mention of his family, took a saddened look onto his face.

"You're right." Sighed muttered. "The Tanmir family stand by you Aedan."

Nods resounded around the room as the rest of the lords agreed.

"Gather your armies. Lead them to Soldier's Peak." Aedan commanded. "Our forces shall gather at Soldiers Peak."

Suddenly, the doors burst open and a messenger came stumbling in.

"Orlesians! An Orlesian fleet is approaching!" the messenger shouted.

Alistair, Aedan, Sighed, Nathaniel and Seighard ran towards the docks, and sure enough a large Orlesian fleet was approaching. However, they did not open fire whatsoever on Denerim. The boats docked, and a man clad in silverite armour came out of the largest boat. He walked up to Alistair, and held out his hand.

"King Alistair of Ferelden, I presume?" the man asked. "I'm Prince Elrid of Orlais. Better known as the Silverite Prince. I bring men to aid you in the fight against the Darkspawn."

"Good to see we have friends." Alistair smiled, shaking Elrid's hand. "This is Aedan Cousland, Teyrn of Highever. This is Nathaniel Howe of Southern Highever."

"I've heard much about you Aedan." Elrid said, smiling.

"Elrid, take your army to Soldiers Peak. It'll take you roughly two days march to arrive there. We'll be there the day after you." Aedan said, and Elrid nodded.

The Orlesians troops began to disembark their boats, and headed for the western gate which would lead them out of Denerim.

"Alistair, gather your men. I have some business to attend to." Aedan sighed, and began heading back to the Royal Palace.

* * *

Aedan found who he was looking for. She was stood alone on the balcony, staring out at Denerim. Aedan silently opened the door, and took one step onto the balcony.

"Your visit isn't under good circumstances is it brother?" Elissa sighed.

"I thought you would be attending the Landsmeet." Aedan frowned, standing alongside his sister.

"I hate those meetings… They bore me so truly. I miss fighting." Elissa said, turning to look at Aedan.

"You know you can't join us. Alistair is going to fight. What would Ferelden do without leaders?" Aedan shouted.

"We've still got you and Nathaniel." Elissa growled, gripping the railing tightly.

"I've already lost father and mother, and Ser Gilmore. And my dog. Why would I want to lose you too?" Aedan retorted.

"Don't think that we haven't lost the same! I loved that dog just as much as you! We are family, our parents the same people! Gilmore was also my best friend!" Elissa growled.

"I'm sorry." Aedan sighed, calming down. "You know how much I care for you sister. Don't hurt me by risking your life. I can't stand to lose you."

"And I can't stand to lose you!" Elissa shouted.

Aedan opened his mouth to say something, but stopped himself. He turned away to leave, and took two steps, stopping at the doors leading back into the palace.

"Join us if you want. But remember this. If you die, I have nothing to live for." Aedan sighed, and left Elissa on the balcony.

She stared at the door as it closed, tears pricking her eyes. Curse her brother and his genius. He was always a good arguer. She could never win in an argument with him.

"Damn you brother…" Elissa whispered. "You and Alistair better come back safe."

With that Elissa turned to stare at Denerim once more, the peacefulness of the night calming her.


End file.
